A Twist of fate
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: What if Felicity and Oliver met before the Queen's Gambit and what if a twist of fate put her on the yacht instead of Sara. How will they deal with surviving Lian Yu and all it's dangers. How will the 'Mission' play out once they are rescued. Olicity all the way. No ARGUS/Hong Kong/Russia plot. All Island until rescue. Rated M for Violence, torture and smut (consensual)
1. Any given Wednesday

Felicity POV

 _Her day started out as every typical_ _Wednesday_ _started, not knowing that the events that unfolded today would change her life forever._

* * *

I awoke to the constant beeping of my alarm clock going off. Reaching over to turn it off, I accidentally knock my glasses off of my night stand and hear them clatter on to the ground "Frack" I mutter to myself.

After siting up in bed, I reach down for my glasses and find that when I knocked them onto the floor I cracked one of the lenses and popped the other one out of the frame "Double frack" I groan. Not how I wanted my day to start. 'Thank Google I still have a pair of contacts' I think to myself.

Sighing heavily, I wish that I could just crawl back under the covers because I already know that today is going to suck. But instead I get up and head to my bathroom to get ready for work. After a quick shower, I dry my hair and instead of putting it up in my normal go-to ponytail I decide to leave it down in its naturally curly state but have it swept to one side over my shoulder. Once I put my contacts in, I apply on some light make-up then exit my bathroom to go get dressed. After a quick look through my closet I decide to go with a light pink button down shirt, my gray pencil skirt and a pair of smoky gray heels.

Once dressed, I look over at the clock and notice that I am running a little bit late this morning already and decided that I will forgo breakfast and coffee at home and just grab something from the coffee shop near QC.

After making the short drive to work I pull into the large underground parking lot and park in my normal spot. I gather my purse and lock my car, then make my way to the elevator and take it to the main floor. After exiting the elevator I head across the lobby to exit the building and once outside I quickly head across the street to the coffee shop.

"Hey Felicity, looking good this morning girl. I love what you did with your hair today and you should ware your contacts more often too, you look great without your glasses. Its like a whole new you. Want your usual this morning?" Amaya said from behind the counter as I entered the coffee shop. Amaya Richards has been working at the Jitters coffee house for several years and she was one of the first people I became friends with when I moved to Starling City almost a year ago.

Blushing slightly I say "Thanks, I think. I'm only waring my contacts because I broke my glasses this morning. I don't ware them often because after staring a computer screens for a long period of time they start to bother my eyes. As for the hair, I decided to just go with something different today. And yeah, the usual please."

"Either way, its looks good on you. See ya later girl" Amaya says as I exit.

With a large, triple-shot latte and a blueberry muffing in hand I make my way back across the street to QC. Once back inside I go through security and say hi to the guard on duty. "Good morning Adam, how are you today?" "I'm doing great Ms. Smoak and you" Adam says. "I'm good and what have I told you, please call me Felicity" I say with a smile and laugh as I head to the Elevators. Adam Weston has been working security at QC for over 46 years and was nearing retirement.

After exiting on the 13 floor I head to the IT department and settle into my little cubical in the very back of the department. I don't really mind being all the way in the back. Its quieter back here where all the servers are located and plus it gives me quicker access to them to do my work and complete control of the thermostat.

Once I set my stuff down, I fire up my babies and check my work email. I have several messages from various departments regarding IT issues ranging from a printer jam (seriously, that's a maintenance issue, _not_ IT) to not being able to open an email message or their computer is not working right (probably full of viruses, _probably_ from opening virus filled email messages from porn sites. I get that too many time to be remotely funny) looking over at my coffee and thinking that maybe I should have gotten the extra large or just called in sick and stayed in bed all day (but I would never do that). "It's going to be a long day" I groan to myself.

An hour in to work and I have two of the IT issues resolved. Taking a moment to stretch before I start on then next idiotic issue, I am startled for a second when Mr. Micheals steps up to my desk. Mr. John Micheals has been the head of QC's IT department for 10 years running and was one of the people who facilitated my recruitment strait out of MIT.

"Good morning Mr. Micheals, is there anything I can help you with this morning?" I ask with a little too much energy in my voice. Darn triple-shot coffee. "Morning Ms. Smoak. I actual came down to tell you that Mr. Queen would like to speak to you." Mr. Micheals says. A trill of fear runs through me. Why does Mr. Queen need to speak to me? Did I do something wrong? I have not hacked into anything important...recently that is. Am I being fired?

"Are you ok Ms. Smoak? You look kind of pale." Mr. Micheals asks with concern lacing his voice. "Di-did Mr. Queen says _why_ he needed to speak to me?" I ask. "No, he just said that he wished to speak to you this morning. You should probably head up there now, Mr. Queen does not like to be kept waiting." Mr. Micheals says before turning and leaving. Breathing out a shaky, nervous breath I gather my tablet and make my way out of the IT department and head for the elevators.

I have never actually met Mr. Queen in person. My recruitment and sequential hiring was handled by Mr. Micheals and a Mr. Steele. Mr. Walter Steele is the current CFO of QC, but at the time that I was recruited he stepped into Mr. Queens shoes (so to speak, and I never really understood that phrase) during my interview because Mr. Queen was out of town at the time. Hence the reason why I have yet to meet Mr. Queen himself. I have seen Mr. Steele a few times since I started here at QC and he always seems very friendly, not at all showing the stiff upper-lip or posh attitude that the British are know for.

After taking the elevator up to the executive floor, I exit the elevator and turn left and head towards

Mr. Queen's office. I notice that his doors are closed and that he is in a meeting with someone, but I can only see the back of their head. "Can I help you?" someone asks. I turn to see who I can only guess is Mr. Queen's EA looking right at me with a skeptical look. "Yes, sorry. I was told by my supervisor that Mr. Queen wished to speak to me." I say as polity as I can, even though I would like to wipe her snide look of her face. "Name?" Ms. Snippy asks. "Umm Felicity Smoak" I say. After Ms. Snippy (Who's real name is Amanda Amerson according to the name plate on her desk, but it like Ms. Snippy) types on her computer for a moment, she looks back up at me and says "Mr. Queen is currently in a meeting, but when he is done I will inform him that you are here to meet with him. You can have a seat while you wait"

Sighing, I say "Ok". Just as I was about to turn to head to the waiting area outside Mr. Queens office, I am stopped by the sounding of a low whistle. Turning to see where it came from, I see an extremely good looking man sitting right where I was about to go and sit.


	2. Fateful Encounters

He has a full head of raven black hair, a very handsome face and a beautifully bright white smile. He is well dressed, but casual at the same time. Said handsome man is currently looking down from head to toe, causing me to blush slightly.

He smiles even bigger at what I can only guess is the fact that I am blushing. Looking at my face once again, he stands and says "Sorry for staring, but you have to be one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Blushing even harder I mumble "Thanks" as I approach the seating area where his is standing. "No I am serious, you are gorgeous. Forgive me for being rude and not introducing myself. I'm Tommy, Tommy Merlyn." He says with that beautiful smile.

Awkwardly reaching my hand out for him to shake I say "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak" This Tommy person takes a hold of my hand then says "Felicity, what a beautiful name, and quite fitting if I may say so" The, instead of shaking my hand in greeting, he takes it lightly in his hand and kisses the top of my hand. The kiss lingered a bit longer than necessary and I started to get even more awkwardly nervous.

By now I know that I am probably blushing harder than I have ever blushed before and mumble "Thank you" again, not really know how to respond to his complement because lets face it, no one really says things like that to an IT nerd.

I was starting to get tired of just standing there so I sit and he follows suit, sitting so close that are legs are almost touching. "So" Tommy starts "What is a ravishing creature like yourself doing in a dreary office building like this one? You should be runway or some sun-drenched tropical beach wearing a tiny bikini" Tommy says with a bit of humor in his voice, but from the look in his eyes I can tell that he is completely serious.

"Umm I actually work here, in the IT department" I say, choosing not to comment on his model reference or bikini comment.

"Really? The IT department" he says with a stunned tone to his voice. "Like with computers and stuff?" He asks. "Yep, its mainly just dealing with various IT issues right now, but I do program and system creating and coding. I graduated MIT at 19 with a double major in Computer science and Cyber security. I was recruited to work here before I had even graduated." I says with pride. "Wow, gorgeous and a genius. Your boyfriend is one lucky man" Tommy says. I know what his trying to do with all the comments on my looks and dropping the boyfriend hint, I may be blonde, but I'm not _that_ blonde. But I decide to play along for now.

"No boyfriend actually. I have only been in Starling city for about 10 months now and I just really haven't had the time to really look around at the dating scene here yet. I mean its not that I have never had a boyfriend, just not one right now. I had one in collage but it got complicated and but then he did some bad stuff and he went to jail and then died and I am totally talking too much right now and I'm going to stop in 3.2.1" I say with a blush (I really thought I was getting better at the blabbing thing) but it was partly true. I mean I have had the time, just not the ambition or drive to put myself out there.

He lets out a little laugh at my ramble. "I find it hard to believe that you don't have a boyfriend or maybe the right guy just hasn't come around yet" He says while flashing a big smile.

Two can play at this game I thought to myself then said "And what about you? Do you have a girlfriend...Oh my god this is totally embarrassing, but I forgot your name. I am so bad with remembering names" I wonder if I bruised his ego a bit name forgetting thing; not that I actually forgot it, I just want to mess with him just a bit for the bikini comment.

He gives me a look of feigned hurt and says "How could you forget my name, I thought we had a real connection going here. I'm just messing with you, it's Tommy Merlyn"

"Well it is nice to met you Tommy...wait did you say Merlyn? As in Merlyn Global?" I say

"Yes, that would be correct. My dad is Malcolm Merlyn" Tommy says with a sigh and what I could only guess was resentment in his eyes.

"Well now that you know why I am here; because I work here, what are you doing here Mr. Merlyn?"

"Mr. Merlyn is my father, please call me Tommy" Tommy says with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Ok, sorry. So what are you doing here sitting outside Mr. Queen's office?" I ask

"I was out with my friend Ollie and he had to meet with his dad, so I'm just waiting for them to get done" Tommy says

"Ollie? Wait do you mean Oliver, as in Oliver Queen?" I ask

"Yep, we have been best friends since we were kids. Speaking of which, Ollie and I are going out to this club called Edge and I was wondering if you might want to join me. It would be a lot of fun. What do you say?" Tommy asks

"I would love to, but..." I start to say

"No, don't say but. When ever someone says but its always followed by something sad and disappointing." Tommy almost whines (It's kinda cute)

I laugh a little at that "As I was saying. But seeing that tomorrow is Thursday, I have to be up for work ridiculously early in the morning. Now say if you were going out to a club on the weekend I might be more inclined to be persuaded to go" I say the last bit with a bit of sultriness (or as close to that as I can) and give him a little smirk. I swear I saw him swallow hard and his mouth was gaping just a little, wow if it would not be completely awkward I would be doing a fist pump in the air right now.

"Yes this weekend; Saturday night, there is a new club opening called poison. An old friend from school owns it and can put us on the VIP list. It would be a lot of fun, please say yes" Tommy says.

"Phone." I say

"What?" Tommy asks

"Your Phone, hand me your phone." I say again.

Reluctantly Tommy hand over his phone to me. "I'm putting my number in here so when Saturday rolls around you can call me and let me know when to meet you there." I say with a smile and Tommy smiles even bigger as I had his phone back to him.

"By the way to answer your question from before, no I do not have a girlfriend right now" Tommy says and winks at me. I feel a blush blaze across my cheeks and this time we both laugh at it.

'today might just be looking up' I think to myself

Just as I was about to ask him more about the club, the doors to Mr. Queens office opened and I see Oliver Queen for the first time, in person this is. I mean you can't turn on the TV or read a newspaper or anything in this town with out seeing his handsome sexy face plastered on it...wow did I just call his face sexy? I really hope that that was just in my head and I didn't say it out loud. I really need to get this babbling this under control, I'm even babbling in my head.

I am brought back to focus when Tommy starts talking "Ollie, Ollie. Hey man, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Felicity Smoak. Felicity works here at QC in the IT department"

"Well hello there. Fe-li-ci-ty, I like it. Such a pretty name. I'm Oliver Queen" Oliver says as he picks up my hand and kisses it the same way Tommy did.

Its strange how just the act of him saying my name causes my stomach to have butterflies and for me to start feeling tingly in a certain area of my body.

"So you work in the IT department, huh? You must be pretty smart then." Oliver says

"She's pretty much a genius. Graduated MIT at 19 with two majors in computer stuff" Tommy says with a smile.

"Computer science and Cyber security" I say quietly

"Wow. Blonde, beautiful and brilliant. Such a rare and wonderful combination" Oliver says while flashing me what I could only describe as playboy smile.

"I just convinced felicity here to join us at the opening of Max's club Poison this Saturday night. I thought it would be a lot of fun and it will be a good opportunity for you to get back out there and get finally get over your break up with Laurel. Its been like 3 month now, time to move on." Tommy says.

I can see from the look on Oliver's face that is not too happy with Tommy bringing up this Laurel person and its making me feel a but nervous, like I'm invading a privet matter. Just as I was about to say something to the fact of...well was not quite sure what I was going to say (probably something really embarrassing and full of babbling) but It didn't really matter because I was thankfully interrupted by Mr. Queen's EA.

"Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen will see you now" Ms. Snippy says

"Oh, ok. Thank you" I say in response.

Looking back to the two handsome men I just met I say "I need to go now, but it was wonderful to meet both of you and I'm looking forward to Saturday night. See you then" I say before turning and heading through the doors to Mr Queens office. As I start to walk into the office I can hear Tommy say "She's fucking HOT" to Oliver. And then Oliver say "Totally doable" back to Tommy. I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered, so I decide to be a little of both.


	3. But I'm just an IT girl

Putting those thoughts in the back of my mind for now I go back into professional mode. I see Mr. Queen sitting at his desk looking over some papers as I approach and say "Umm sorry to bother you Mr. Queen, but my supervisor down in the IT department; Mr. Micheals, said that you wished to speak with me"

Mr. Queen looks up for his papers and says "Ah yes, Ms. Smoak. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, please have a seat. We will get started in just a moment, we are just waiting on one more person...oh and here he is now" I look up from were I just sat down to see Mr. Steele enter the office.

Mr. Steele nods at Mr. Queen in greeting and then turns to me and says "Ms. Smoak, lovely to see you again" I smile in return and say "It's nice to see you again too"

I can feel myself getting nervous about being called up here again. So before they could say anything else use was little courage I have left, I sit up strait and ask "Have you called me into fire me? I really hope not, because I love working here, I mean don't get me wrong sometimes get can get a little repetitive dealing with the same IT issues; mainly from the same people who don't seem to know how to treat their computers well, but I still do love working here"

Both Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele look at each other for a moment then Mr. Steele smiles back at me while Mr. Queen just chuckles at my statement. I was about to ask again about why I was called up here but Mr. Steele finally speaks.

"No Ms. Smoak, we did not call you up here to fire you. So please just relax" Mr. Steele says. At that I let go of my breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

"The reason we asked you to speak this morning is because of something Mr. Micheals spoke to me about, something about a system upgrade that you wrote and showed him" Mr. Queen says with a smile.

I feel a little more relaxed and say "Its not really an upgrade, it more like a total replacement of the current system that is currently being used"

"Hmm, interesting. Can you tell me more about program you created?" Mr. Queen asks.

"Alright. So like I said it would be a replacement for the current operating system. Because to tell you the truth, the current system sucks. I mean its pretty old and antiquated. As it stands right now if you need information from another department you either have to email them and wait for a response, send them interdepartmental mail, call them, or just go to that department in person and hope you get the information that you needed. It's very infective and not productive at all. The program I came up with would change all of that. First off, each department you have their own dedicated server that would contain all of the information from said department, but they would all also be interconnected with each other. That way all the information would be readily available to who ever needed it. All you would have to do is log into the system, select what department you need information from and then just look through the file directory for what you are looking for or put the key words into the search field to find it quicker."

I can see from the look on Mr. Queen's face that his is very interested in this, but there is also concern and I think I already know what the concern is about. So before he can voice said concern I continue.

"I know that having all that information open and available like that can cause a huge security risk. So with that being said, I also created a keyed-in algorithm attached to each department. Meaning that depending on what department you work in and what pay grade you are at will dictate what information you are able to access. You Mr. Queen; being the CEO, would have access to all information. But some one from say...accounting would not be able to log in and see what the latest R and D project from Applied Sciences is. I also created an advanced security firewall better than the one you have currently in place to protect this system. Its a quadruple layered firewall with a 5 second randomly rotating key code. Which means every 5 seconds the key access code to the firewall changes randomly. Even if some one was able to get past the first layer of the firewall, there would be no way for they to break through the second one within what remained of those 5 seconds before the code changes and they would be thrown out of the system. Without the Master key code no one who is not suppose to can access the system in its entirety. The only people who would have access to the code would be you Mr. Queen and of course you ever else you felt needed to have access."

"Further more, this system can be marketed to other companies as well. With a simple changing of some code lines its can be tailor fit to any companies requirements. It can be sold basic as is, teach said companies IT department how to maintain the program or offer in-house program maintenance, for a fee of course" I continue.

Both Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele are silent for a moment before Mr. Queen asks. "And how long would you say it would take to have this new system up and running?"

"Well, as soon as the servers are installed, it would take maybe and week, two at the most to have the system up and operating. And since it is such an easy program to operate it would not take very long at all to teach other employes to operate it as well." I say with confidence.

Mr. Steele is the first to respond. "See meant when I was telling you about her Robert?" Mr. Steele says.

Mr. Queen looks over at Mr. Steele and then says "I do see what you meant, pure genus. Now I know why you insisted on recruiting her before she had even graduated."

I just sat there looking between the both of them, not really knowing how to respond and kinda feeling like a fish out of water.

Mr. Queen looks back at me and says "Well Ms. Smoak I have to say I am very much impressed and it takes a lot to impress me."

"Thank you" I say quietly with a small smile. I not used to so much praise. Between Tommy and Oliver earlier and now this, its just a bit overwhelming to me.

"That being said, I am living for Hong Kong on Saturday to meet with the board at QC's Hong Kong division and I would like to present this to the board there as well." Mr. Queen says

"Yes Sir, I can have all the information ready for you to present to them by the end of today if needed" I say with a smile.

"I think you misunderstood, I want you to present it to the board in Hong Kong." Mr. Queen says.

"Me? Bu..but I'm just an IT girl, I know nothing about making big presentations or how to deal with board members." I say as I start to panic a bit.

"There is nothing to worry about, just explain it to them the same way you did to me and it will be perfect. Ok?" Mr. Queen says

Nodding, I say "Alright. Do I need to go and make my travel arrangements now, It's kinda short notice and it might be hard to find an open flight"

"No that wont be necessary, we will be leaving on the Gambit on Saturday morning" Mr. Queen says

"The Gambit?" I ask

"Yes it's my yacht. We should arrive in Hong Kong by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. That way it will give us a few days for you to show me more about this program and for us to go over the presentation more. In the mean time I would like you to give Mr. Micheals a copy of the program and all your data on it so while we are presenting it to the board in Hong Kong, the IT department here can be setting it up. Once you give the information to Mr. Micheals why don't you take the next two days off so you can get ready for the trip and prepare what ever you need for the presentation." Mr Queen says

"O..ok. I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed here. Are you saying that you actually want to use the program that I wrote to replace the current operating system?" I ask

Mr. Queen smile and says "Yes I do and I want you to present it to the Hong Kong board as well. And if all goes well, I would like it to be presented to the boards at all of our divisions around the world."

I can feel my eyes bugging out of my scull _'all the divisions around the world'_ I thought to myself. This is every IT specialists biggest dream. I'm afraid that if I pinch myself I will wake up and it will all be a dream.

"You seem surprised by this Ms. Smoak" Mr. Steele says

"Well, yeah. I mean I'm just an IT girl. Yes I good at what I do, but this all just a bit overwhelming. Thats all" I say

"Don't sell yourself short Ms. Smoak. Your more than just an IT girl as you put it and not just good at what you do, you excel at it. I have been going over all the work you have done so far since you have been at QC and I must say you far exceed the skill level than anyone else in our IT department and that includes Mr. Micheals. I was not going to tell you this until after Hong Kong, but when we return I am going to make you the co-supervisor for the IT department. Mr. Micheals already knows and if fully on board with the plan. We will discuss all that entails later, for now just focus on the presentation for Hong Kong. Alright?" Mr. Queen says.

Nodding I say "Alright"

"Now we depart at 10am on Saturday from the North Star Yacht club, slip number 25. Do you need me to send a car to pick you up that morning?" Mr. Queen ask

"No, that fine. I can get there myself, but thank you." I say with a smile

Mr. Queen stands from behind his desk, reaches out a hand for me to shake and says "Alright then. It has been a pleasure Ms. Smoak and I am looking forward to working with you on this. See you Saturday."

Shaking his hand I say "Yes it has been and I am really grateful for this opportunity. Thank you"

Turning to Mr. Steele, I reach out my hand for him to shake I say "And thank you for having such confidence in me"

Taking my hand, Mr. Steele says "It's not hard to have confidence in you Ms. Smoak. You have earned it."

"Well, ok. If we are done I better head back to the IT department and get that data to Mr. Micheals and I have a lot of other things to get done before Saturday as well. Once again thank you Mr. Queen, Mr. Steele" I say as they both smile and wave me out of the office.

With a huge smile etched on my face I head back down to the IT department riding on a high like I have never felt before. But by the time I actually arrive back at my department my ever present insecurities start to kick back in and I start to feel like everyone is staring at me.

Once safely back at my desk I really start to think or over think in my case about all that just happened. I can kinda understand Mr. Queens reasoning behind wanting me to travel with him on his yacht, but at the same time it does not look very appropriate from at outsiders view. But either way, I agreed to this and since Mr. Steele was witness to all that was said and agreed upon maybe it will be ok.

After taking a deep calming breath I gather the data that Mr. Micheals needs to get a start on the new system installation and head to his office.

I knock as I enter Mr. Micheals's office. Mr. Micheals looks up from his computer screen with a knowing smile on his face when he sees me.

"So how did the talk with Mr. Queen go? Everything ok I hope" he says with a smile.

Smiling I say "You already knew what he was going to say, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. After I showed him that program he was very excited to meet with you. This program could be a big game changer for this company especially if we can market it like you suggested. You should be proud of all the work you have done" Mr. Micheals says.

Blushing slightly at his praise, I say "And you are ok with me being co-supervisor of your department? And with all the system changes that will be made. You have been working with the current system for over 10 years now."

"I'm more than ok with is. With both of use working together we will make not only this department more efficient than ever, but the whole company as well. As for the system changes, I'm actually looking forward to learning the new system in and out." Mr. Micheals says.

"Ok, so Mr. Queen wanted me to give you all my data on the new system so while we are gone, you and the IT department can get started on setting it up" I say

"Gone? Where are you going?" Mr. Micheals asks.

"Mr. Queen didn't tell you? He wants me to present the program to the QC board in Hong Kong as well. We leave on Saturday, but he wanted me to give you the data today and take the next two days off to prepare for the presentation." I says

"No I didn't know, but that's great. Imagine if all of QC's divisions were running on this program. It would be amazing." Mr. Micheals says.

"I think that's exactly what Mr. Queen thought as well, because he said that it all goes well in Hong Kong he wants me to present it to all the other divisions around the world!" I say.

"Wow" is all Mr. Micheals can say

"Yeah, I know. So, here is a copy of all of my data. I have a lot to got done in the next two days and I better get started. See you in a few days then." I say to and I hand him a flash drive and start to exit his office.

"Yeah, see you in a few days. I would say good luck in Hong Kong, but I know you will blow them out of the water with your presentation and program." Mr. Micheals says with a smile.

After gathering my stuff from my work space, I take the elevator down to the parking garage. All the while making mental notes of all I need to do in the next two days. 'Glasses, I definitely need to get a new pair of glasses' I say to myself as I get into my car. I guess my first stop is going to be the glasses place at the mall.

* * *

 **AN: All the techno babble that I wrote is made up. I have absolute no idea what I was saying (it just looks good) so forgive me if it makes no sense what so ever.**

 **As always, please R/R.**


	4. Author's Notes

This is a little note to answer some of the reviews.

First off I would like to thank everyone for reading this fan fiction and for laving a review.

* * *

 **Highlander348** \- Thanks for the review. I also like it when Felicity is a bit of a bad ass. Like Oliver she will have her issues when returning from the island, but will come back stronger in some ways (but not all)

 **Ravenmore45** \- There will be smut scenes, but not right off and whether they are protected or unprotected I have yet to figure out yet.

 **Bringbackianto** \- Thank you. I have been searching and searching for a story like this and have found very few of them and the ones I did find seemed to ether skip too many details, run too fast, be too far fetched or just didn't really read well. I'm hoping that this will come out how I have it in my mind.

 **Highlander348** \- I decided to skip Oliver's POV of the same day because it just was not working out how I wanted it to.

* * *

Working on the new chapter right now that will feature Felicity and Oliver from here on out.

Chapter 4: The Gambit. Coming soon (working on it right now)


	5. Update!

I am so sorry, my laptop bit the dust (the motherboard got fried somehow) and I lost everything. All the stories I have been working on, everything is gone. got a new computer and a external hard-drive to save everything to. I am having to start from scratch on this story and all my other stories. I hope to have some new chapters soon. will update as soon as possible. once again sorry to all my readers.


End file.
